


A Metal Reclussion

by Solunadawn



Series: Trial for the New World [4]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Junko is only at the start, Piper mentioned, embarrassing story from Aerrow?, flustered Aerrow, secret meetup, teasing Cyclonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: Aerrow and Cyclonis planned to secretly meet up in the Condor to start taking steps to fix the weight on their shoulders. However, a sudden visit from Junko throws them off track as Aerrow accidentally mentions there's a story behind why his floor is cleaned so thoroughly.They get back on track eventually.





	A Metal Reclussion

“-and then I punched the floor of their bridge toppling the Destroyer to its side before using it to escape with Finn and Piper as they finished it off the edge of the terra! I wish you could've seen it Aerrow, it was AMAZING!”, Junko exclaimed happily in the doorway.

“I bet it was, seeing such a big ship just fall off like that. I’m proud of you, buddy.”, Aerrow replied with a smile as he was sitting on his bed.

Junko was filling Aerrow on what he missed as half of the mission their squadron was split into separate groups. Finn, Piper, and Junko were to take out the main force terrorizing the terra, Aerrow and Radarr were assigned to taking out the captain of the Talons’ ground forces to demoralize and disarray said forces on the terra before doing a search and rescue while fighting off any stubborn leftovers of the cyclonian forces, and Stork was in charge of the Condor as well as scouting the whole scene from the sky to inform the team of any unhelpful developments that may arise.

Aerrow was happy to be filled in but, well… he kind of had company under his bed that he'd rather get back to without Junko being present. That company was also annoyed by the interruption.

“Yeah! It was a good move I made in the heat of the moment!”, Junko said proudly.

“Ssk-!”, the third company sounded.

Aerrow flinched, eyes wide looking down at his bed before looking up to the confused wallop.

“Uhh…?”, Junko stated looking at Aerrow.

“Must have been my drink I put away. I thought I twisted it tight enough but judging from the sound, guess not.”, Aerrow fibbed.

_’Much more natural sounding than that other lie.’_ Aerrow assured himself.

“Oh-! Uh oh, does that mean it spilled?! Shouldn't you get it out from under there?!”, Junko panicked.

_’Shit. Okay, okay I can do this just remain calm. Stay in an even tone, no stutters. Relax.’,_ Aerrow thought.

“Oh, don't worry I had it sat up so the most it possibly let out was air. Besides, it's a metal floor. Worst case scenario I have to get the mop and towel, it’s fine.”, Aerrow explained.

“Yeah, okay. Whew! Well, i’m going to tune up the bikes, later.”, Junko said before walking off with a wave.

“Later Junko.”, Aerrow said waving before letting out a sigh. He leaned over his bed to look underneath it.

“Why did you do that?”, Aerrow asked mildly annoyed to the person under his bed.

Said person was Master Cyclonis who was removing the hand she had over her mouth to reveal her amused smirk that she wore as she looked at him.

“Oh, it's just your teammate’s story was just somewhat different from the report I got from Ace.”, Cyclonis said as she moved herself to the side of Aerrow's head and out from the bed, up into a stand. She turned back to look at Aerrow.

“The Destroyer was… ‘put off balance by the wallop's trip up, pounding his Knuckle Busters and his bodyweight into one side of the Destroyer in the process’ he described to me in his writing.”, Cyclonis said.

_’That sounds about right.’,_ Aerrow thought.

He cared for his friend dearly but if there was anything Junko was not, it was a graceful fighter.

“He did however adapt to the situation nicely and made his escape, that much was true. But it's amusing how he feels the need to muddle the truth and show off.”, She finished saying.

“Show off? I can see how you’d think that but I think it's more Junko being proud and wanting others to be proud of him.”, Aerrow responded as he rested his chin in his propped up hand.

“Oh?”, Cyclonis asked aloud as she sat beside him.

“Junko isn't much of a gloater, that's more Finn's thing. If anything I worry about Junko's lack of self confidence, he's much more capable than he gives himself credit for.”, Aerrow explained. “So it's fine if he wants to be proud about this, I think it'll be good for him.”

“Thoughtful as ever, but it sounds like you don't hold that same thoughtfulness for your environment.”, Cyclonis remarked while looking at him deadpan.

“Huh? What do you-- oh, this has to do with my statement about the floor isn't it?”, Aerrow asked.

Cyclonis nodded before speaking. “In fact, should I be concerned I just layed down there?”

“Oh, no. No, actually in fact I tend to somewhat be obsessed over cleaning my floor. Especially in one spot of the room nowadays.”, Aerrow stated.

“One spot? Why?”, Cyclonis asked.

Aerrow admittedly didn't think this through. Saying something like that is bound to make someone ask what she just asked, and he didn't want to share the reason behind it. However since their deal Aerrow felt safe around Cyclonis enough to almost say anything. Including careless comments like that.

“Ah-!..... ...uh….”, Aerrow voiced as he looked away, his face flushed red.

Cyclonis, seeing this boy become a flustered and shy mess, smiled villainously. If he was reacting like that it must have been something he found humiliating to speak about right? She wanted to see him do it. She wanted to see Aerrow squirm and struggle as he was forced to confess what embarrassing moment made him so obsessed over making sure one spot on his floor was absolutely pristine.

“Come on, what's the story?”, Cyclonis questioned the young Sky Knight in a playful tone.

“-! Agh…. I ….I really can't….”, Aerrow managed to say as he was attempting to find a good way to get out of this topic. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling, away from Cyclonis.

“My little pet, won't you tell me?”, Cyclonis cooed.

“!”, Aerrow turned to face her, now both were able to see each other fully.

Aerrow's face was colored with wide open eyes and a mouth that seemed uncertain as whether or not to frown or smile, leaving an ultimately confused expression on his lips while the rest showed surprise and embarrassment with a hint of eagerness in his eyes as he stared at her.

Cyclonis’ face was confident, yet intrigued and mischievous with her curled grin dressing her face as her half lidded eyes expressed such a condescending gaze that even though they were in his room on his squadron's Condor, sitting on the same bed, with her even being somewhat shorter than him, it felt like she saw Aerrow as small and at her mercy which was a feeling he shared looking at those eyes. Was it strange that such a sensation felt...good?

It was frustrating to Aerrow. It was frustrating that he was being forced to speak of that embarrassing moment and it was frustrating that he liked that he was being forced to speak about it. Why did he like such weird things? If there was any comfort in his own tastes it was he wasn't the only one who liked them, and that person helped him explore those interests willingly.

Aerrow took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He had to muster the courage for that other person. She owns Aerrow now, it was the deal Aerrow made and they agreed to it. Her word is law now and he had to do his part. 

The redhead looked down at himself, blinking to a half lidded gaze, his brow knit with uncertainty as his jaw clenched. Cyclonis was enjoying the scene unfolding before her. These rare expressions the Sky Knight showed to her revealed other sides to his personality she didn't think were there, they were fascinating and….attractive. Not that she’d admit that to him right now. Right now, seeing Aerrow's inner struggle to answering her curiosity was more important.

Aerrow opened his mouth to speak, keeping what little of his eyes had open to the floor. Cyclonis watched with anticipation, perhaps not for what he was embarrassed over (as he had a tendency to be self-conscious over things she found to be quite silly), but rather what he’d sound like admitting his story. 

“I….Well...When we were going to a city for some metal for repairing the Condor and some of the usual food and rations I stayed to watch ship and…. I…”, Aerrow started before once again fighting internally for the ability to speak.

The Sky Knight’s voice was much quieter, and lacking the confidence it usually held, like a meek child asking to leave for the nurse to their teacher. It made Cyclonis wonder if any of the other Storm Hawks would recognize Aerrow with this tone of voice.

Aerrow's voice strained as he tried to tell the rest, his face matching his hair.

“I….I tried….to see if I could…”, Aerrow got out but the rest was a quiet mumble Cyclonis couldn't catch.

“My little pet, you’ll need to speak up. I can't hear you~.”, Cyclonis said with a sweet playful voice as her grin got bigger. He was _really_ struggling.

“....asturbate… ne on…”, was all Cyclonis could catch the second time Aerrow tried.

“I could almost catch that, one more time.”, She told him.

“I tried to see if I could masturbate alone on the Condor to get it out of my system!”, Aerrow blurted out in a hushed yet energetic tone of voice as his body language was so tense he looked like he'd turn to stone, or explode. Cyclonis honestly couldn't decide which.

This was because she was too amused by Aerrow’s story. Cyclonis recalled him agreeing that the walls were too thin to do _that_ in the Condor ether. So this was one of the solutions he tried? She almost started laughing, luckily she could cover her mouth.

Aerrow was afraid of that. While he was happy Cyclonis wasn't weirded out, he didn't feel too good about being laughed at. Granted, hearing someone be too shy to admit they jacked off in their own room must be funny with how ridiculous it sounds. Aerrow also found it just as ridiculous, and it's his own brain that decided it was embarrassing. He admitted there was an upside to telling her though, her laugh (as muffled and quieted as it was) was wonderful.

“Bu--! *Pft* But why do you cl-clean that spot extra thoroughly though?”, Cyclonis questioned between fits of suppressed laughter.

“Because that's where I had a mess of… _stuff.”,_ Aerrow answered as he began to look bothered again.

“You mean that's where your sperm shot out to?”, Cyclonis asked.

**“YES. THAT.”,** Aerrow said loudly before covering his mouth, recalling they weren't alone on the Condor.

Cyclonis went into a giggle fit before she took Aerrow's pillow and covered her face with it to quiet her laughter. Since when was he so bugged talking about sperm?! Was this the same guy who said he wanted “to fill her with his white waters" in that bizzare jungle?! Can he only say it comfortably if it's slang, is that what this is?! 

Aerrow let out a long sigh before looking at the young empress who was now laying on his bed somewhat, holding his pillow over her face and kicking her legs to attempt lessening her laughter.

How can someone be so playfully antagonistic yet so cute?

“Master, you are going to be the death of me.”, Aerrow remarked which earned him a loud but still muffled “HAH" from Cyclonis.

Aerrow didn't know why she found that so funny. But then he remembered that Cyclonis claimed she'd kill him. He slammed his palm to his face.

_’Niiiice.’,_ Aerrow thought sarcastically.

Cyclonis’ laughing calmed to a stop not long after and she lifted Aerrow's pillow off of her face.

“Well, then. Let's figure it out.”, She said.

“Figure out what?”, Aerrow asked.

“Figure out when and where you can let off some steam without catching the attention of your teammates and still seem natural enough to not interfere with your schedule.”, Cyclonis answered as she sat up.

Aerrow wanted to say something, the problem was he didn't know what to even voice. It felt ridiculous that he would have to go so far as to plan when and where to do this, but it made sense that he'd have to, but it was so... _STRANGE._

Cyclonis was able to get an idea of what he was thinking when she saw the perplexed and weirded out look he wore as his mouth opened and shut as the Sky Knight was trying to figure out what to say. She put her hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

“I can get if this feels a bit much for you, but try to understand your dilemma here. As far as you have told me you've no hobbies that are cathartic for you, and what used to be stress relieving for you like flying your Air Skimmer isn't anymore due to the things you end up associating with them thanks to your role as the Storm Hawks leader. You don't have an activity that can act as an outlet for your stress.”, Cyclonis said before moving her hand from his shoulder to holding the side of his face.

“What's worse, the most natural stress reliever you can't even do because you know the others will hear it, and naturally that's uncomfortable. Anyone would think so. But as it stands now, you have no way to relieve your stress. Which as a person, and especially as a leader is a bad place to be. This has to be done, and it'll be faster and more efficient than forcing you into a random hobby. Okay?”, Cyclonis finished with a reassuring smile, a face Aerrow hadn't seen before.

“...Okay.”, He said, a mild blush crossing his face as he gave a sheepish smile of his own.

Such a gentle and warm expression that Cyclonis had worn, it made Aerrow’s heart race.

Cyclonis once again found his expression enticing and she let out a sigh.

“If you keep making wonderful faces like that… i’ll take you right here.”, She warned playfully with a sneer.

Aerrow felt his face flush more as he could feel his blood begin to rush downward. He turned his head to the side, looking away with a reluctant grin.

“If only we could do that…”, Aerrow lamented.

“I _know.”,_ Cyclonis said, annoyed the Condor didn't have thicker walls.

Cyclonis started working with Aerrow to help find out where the redhead could go to let off some steam. It was quickly concluded that anywhere from 22:30 to 04:00 was a good time where no one is awake usually.

Location was more difficult. The Storm Hawks are nomadic, always traveling. So having one consistent place was a no go. Instead Aerrow and Cyclonis concluded that looking for a type of place on a nearby terra was best. A cave, niche, or narrow canyon would likely be safe places that would need minimal cover. That way anything he’d need to bring with him would be small and unnoticeable like some sort of cloth or tissue and whatever lubricant he'd need (Aerrow's face turned red hearing her say that). 

“I’d probably have to scout the terras early to find them considering i’d only have 5 and a half hours to find a safe place.”, Aerrow said.

“Very likely since masses of terra can be so spread out. You’d likely need your navigation maps as reference copied onto smaller paper before heading out to scout.”, Cyclonis commented.

“I hope Piper doesn't get suspicious again…”, Aerrow remarked.

“Ohoh? Is there story i'm missing?”, Cyclonis said.

Aerrow tapped the part of his torso where his sternum would be.

“The scar you gave me for our deal? I kind of forgot I can't hide that if I'm not wearing a shirt when we were planning to go to a beach terra. Remembered the day of the trip and did a shit job hiding it. Got found out when Piper tore off my bath towel in front of the whole squadron.”, Aerrow explained.

“What.”, Cyclonis asked, her eyes were wide. Piper? _That_ Crystal Mage?!

“I had the same reaction, although mine was more shouting that she was stripping me while in disbelief which got everyone in my itty bitty bathroom.”, Aerrow said as he pointed toward his bathroom door.

“*snrk-!*”, was sounded as Cyclonis laughed out of shock more than anything. She figured Piper was a more law abiding type of person, not whatever _that_ moment was!

“Yep, and that's why i'm considering getting a lock on my door.”, Aerrow said with a grin as he watched Cyclonis cover her mouth while she laughed.

How he wished they weren't in the Condor right now.

“Right, this meetup was supposed to be so we could figure out our…”, Aerrow said as he trailed off as he pointed his thumb at his back.

Cyclonis stopped laughing and sat up. The reality they both shared sobering her from her little giggle fit.

“You're correct. I suppose we got very off track.”, Cyclonis said, her expression now neutral.

“Couldn't help it. We ended up focusing on my… well, my other problem.”, Aerrow said meekly as he scratched the back of his head.

“But now we can focus on the bigger one, namely, that crystal that's now replacing your spinal disk.”, Cyclonis stated.

“As well as the issue of what's possessing you through your branding.”, Aerrow responded.

“Yes. Both are...very urgent situations that need resolving but we need to understand first and foremost what they are.”, Cyclonis explained.

“Alright. How will we do this?”, Aerrow asked.

“Based on my maps there are ruins far beyond Cyclonia’s territory that were at one point a kingdom allied with Cyclonia centuries ago. They are my first guess of where the initiation ceremony originated. However since it's well outside my territory’s range any attempt to discover this information will be seen as an invasion attempt likely be met with immediate resistance.”, Cyclonis went on.

“Which means you'll need me and my team to check it out and bring back any and all records we can find, right?”, Aerrow asked.

“Exactly.”, Cyclonis answered.

“Then that leaves my crystal. You seem to have access to a number of archives on crystals. Are you certain you've read them all?”, Aerrow questioned her.

“That, I admit, I cannot say with certainty. No. Many of the sections are old, some even holding old forms of writing and other languages. I take it that's where you want me to search for a crystal listed like yours?”, Cyclonis asked.

“Yes. if you would please, Master.”, Aerrow said.

“Hn, it shall be done.”, Cyclonis said with a smirk. She never gets tired of hearing him call her that.

“Thank you, Master.”, Aerrow said with a smile.

“Think nothing of it, my little pet.”, Cyclonis said to Aerrow before placing her hand against the side of his face and sliding it down, then along his jawline before leaving none but her index finger leading his chin as she closed in towards him, making sure her mouth was near his ear.

“Oh, and you are permitted to think of me when you are stroking yourself alone at night. In fact, I encourage it.”, She whispered to him in a sultry tone.

Aerrow's face felt like it was on fire as he was also noticing a tightness in his pants and glanced down to see his flag was indeed raised.

“A-Always, Master.”, Aerrow said as he attempted to even his breathing.

_’Okay, going to need to calm that down. Just don't focus on her too much. Think about your new mission! The new--’,_ Aerrow thought.

Cyclonis planted a kiss on his cheek before going towards the vent Aerrow helped her sneak in from as Aerrow fell into a daze from her kiss. The young Sky Knight snapped to his senses however, once he noticed she had changed places and went over, helping her get back up in the vent.

“See you next time, my little pet.”, Cyclonis said to him one last time before disappearing into the vents.

“See you next time, Master.”, Aerrow said quietly as he held his cheek.

The Sky Knight was desperately trying to steer his mind toward the new mission. It’d suck if he had to lock himself up in his room all day again to wait for this to pass.

She was seriously going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Aerrow. :>


End file.
